


Nachtschwärmer

by Feuerstern



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerstern/pseuds/Feuerstern
Summary: Irgendjemand muss den betrunkenen Julian ja ins Bett bringen. Und wer könnte sich eine bessere Eskorte als Garak vorstellen.





	Nachtschwärmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ein kleiner One-Shot über eine heiße Nacht auf Deep Space Nine ;) 
> 
> Genießt einfach!

Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung. Stimmen und Gespräche. Gelächter und Späße vermengten sich zu einem dichten Teppich aus Geräuschen, die sich wie eine gewebte Decke auf seine Sinne legte.  
Garak lächelte und nickte seinem Gesprächspartner zu. Höflich beendete er die durchaus anregende Diskussion über Vor- und Nachteile von Handelsimporten auf diverse Lang- und Kurzwaren. Er seufzte innerlich. Nun war er tatsächlich zu einer der Offiziersfeiern eingeladen worden, die die Sternenflottenbesatzung von Deep Space Nine normalerweise unter sich hielt – sicher ein Dankeschön Captain Siskos für seine Hilfe im momentanen Dominion Krieg – und dennoch schienen die meisten zu glauben, dass er sich nur über Stoffe und modische Schnitte für Uniformen unterhalten konnte.

Sein Blick streifte über die Menge. Es war nicht so, dass er den Anlass nicht ein wenig genoß. Man hatte ihm mit dieser Einladung nun offiziell einen Vertrauensbonus eingeräumt, jedoch fühlte es sich nicht so recht richtig an. Er konnte weitaus Geistreicheres zu Manövertaktiken, Diplomatie und Strategie beitragen - mehr als Zweidrittel der Anwesenden, doch das war nicht seine Art. 

Natürlich war dem Ops Team bekannt, dass er die Fassade des Schneiders nur noch pro Forma spielte, aber dem Rest...nein, hier musste er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. 

Der Captain hatte es sicher nur gut gemeint, aber der ehemalige Spion stand lieber beobachtend an der Seite oder gänzlich im Mittelpunkt – dann aber in einer Art und Weise, die hier niemand verstehen würde. Garak nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kanar. Er würde sich bald höflich zurückziehen.

„Garak! Garak, das müssen Sie sehen!“

Der Cardassianer drehte sich überrascht um als er Dr. Bashirs Stimme hörte, die von mehr als nur ein paar Gläsern Alkohol ungewöhnlich fröhlich klang. Garak hob eine Augenbraue und kam bereitwillig näher.

Bashir stand, mit circa vier anderen Offizieren , um einen bajoranischen Kollegen herum, der eine Art Kartentrick vorführte. Die unverhältnismäßige Freude über besagten, recht einfach zu durchschauenden Trick, empfand Garak als ungewöhnlich. Dennoch lächelte er und beglückwünschte den Aushilfsmagier gebührend. „Wirklich ein amüsanter Trick. Wenn die Sternenflotte nicht mehr erste Wahl sein sollte, haben Sie hiermit sicherlich ein zweites Standbein.“ Auch Jadzia, die ebenso angetrunken wie Bashir schien, klatschte begeistert und wollte dem Kollegen unbedingt das Geheimnis seines Tricks entlocken.

Als Garak sich abwenden wollte starrte er plötzlich in Worfs gewohnt mürrisches Gesicht. Der Cardassianer hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie ist betrunken. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie sich gehen lässt. Sie und Dr. Bashir sind kein gutes Vorbild für die anderen.“, knurrte er und warf einen finsteren Blick zu seiner Frau.

„Ein wenig Amüsement darf doch wohl erlaubt sein, Mr. Worf. In diesen Zeiten gibt es viel zu wenig Anlässe für solche Abende.“

„...sagt ein Mann, den ich noch nie angetrunken oder unkontrolliert gesehen habe.“, gab Worf zurück. Obwohl es sicher ein Kompliment hatte sein sollen, hörte es sich durch den Tonfall des Klingonen wie ein Tadel an.

Garak schmunzelte. „Touchè.“

Mit wachsendem Missfallen beobachtete Worf wie Jadzia sich lachend mit Bashir in den Armen lag und beide sich gegenseitig stützten um nicht zu taumeln.

„Das reicht“, brummte der Klingone nun etwas lauter, ging zu seiner Frau und hakte sie unter. „Ich wünsche den Herren noch einen angenehmen Abend. Wir werden uns jetzt zurückziehen.“ Ohne die Proteste der hübschen Trill zu beachten, schob Worf sie bestimmt hinaus.

„Klingonen sind solche Spaßbremsen.“, murrte der Doktor und stützte sich an einem Tisch zu seiner Rechten ab. „Er ist sicher nur besorgt und möchte Jadzias Bestes.“, entgegnete Garak, hob sein Glas an und leerte es. „Mein Lieber Doktor. Sie sollten den beiden gleich tun. Ich denke, es ist genug für heute, oder?“

Die Augen des jungen Arztes blitzten schalkhaft auf. „Wollen Sie mich auch unter haken und zu meinem Quartier eskortieren?“

Der ehemalige Spion schmunzelte und stellt das Glas ab. „Ich wollte mich ohnehin zurückziehen. Wir können gerne einen Teil zusammen gehen.“

Doch so leicht, wie es klang wurde es dann doch nicht: Ähnlich wie Jadzia hatte auch Bashir einige Koordinationsschwierigkeiten, die sich bereits nach den ersten Metern offenbarten, so dass Garak den Jüngeren mit einem Seufzen doch stützen musste.

Es war bereits recht spät, so dass die Gänge regelrecht verwaist vor ihnen lagen. Auf dem Promenadendeck herrschte zu den meisten Zeiten reges Treiben, der Habitat Ring jedoch vermittelte das Gefühl von ruhigster Nacht.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ...sie wissen schon“, murmelte Julian als sie in den letzten Korridor vor seinem Quartier einbogen. 

Garak nickte. „Ich weiß was sie meinen. Aber manchmal hält das Schicksal auch andere Optionen bereit, wissen Sie.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und verständnisvoll, sein Gang zielstrebig und sicher. Der junge Doktor genoß die Körperwärme des Älteren und lehnte sein Gewicht noch ein wenig mehr auf Garaks Schulter und Seite. Wenn dieser es bemerkt hatte, so sagte er nichts und ging schweigend weiter bis sie vor seiner Tür angekommen waren.

Bashir wandte sich zu der Sicherheitskonsole um den PIN einzugeben, hielt dann inne und kicherte unterdrückt. „Drehen Sie sich um. Ich verrate doch keinem Spion meinen Habitat Code.“ 

Der Cardassianer blinzelte irritiert, drehte sich dann bereitwillig zur Seite. „Warum sind Sie so sicher, dass ich ihn nicht schon längst kenne?“, fragte er scherzhaft.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen und Garak entließ Bashir aus seinem Griff, woraufhin der Doktor ein wenig nach vorne kippte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht, Doktor.“

„Oh...sie wollen schon gehen? Ich meine...ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie...“, er schenkte ihm ein missglücktes Lächeln, das wohl hatte mitleiderregend aussehen sollen, jedoch in einer undefinierbaren Grimasse endete. Garak seufzte und sah sich auf dem Gang um. Niemand hatte sie gesehen oder beobachtet. Gut. 

„Doktor Bashir, hätte ich Kindergärtner werden wollen, hätte ich nun keinen Schneiderladen. Aber gut...“, sein Tonfall klang genervt, abwehrend. Er hakte ihn erneut unter und trat ein.  
„Computer! Licht!“

Zielstrebig steuerte der Ältere das Schlafzimmer des jungen Mannes an, der ihn misstrauisch von der Seite betrachtete. „Woher wissen Sie wo mein Schlafzimmer liegt?“

„Mein Lieber Doktor, ich habe diese Station bereits bewohnt als noch niemand von der Föderation seinen Fuß auf sie gesetzt hatte. Die Quartiere sind nicht unter den Aspekten der Varianz sondern der der cardassianischen Effizienz gebaut worden. Kurzum: Sie ähneln sich.“

Bashirs Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er ehrlich über diese Antwort nachdachte. Er würde Odo morgen unbedingt fragen müssen, ob es stimmte was Garak sagte – zumindest wenn er sich dann noch erinnerte. 

Sein Blick schweifte über Garaks seitliches Profil: Im gedimmten Licht seines Schlafzimmers wirkte die graue Haut so glatt. Die Schulterkämme, die sich von seinem Ohr bis zu seiner Schulter zogen. Die schuppenartige Musterung rund um Hals und Augen... Alles wirkte so exotisch, so verlockend.

Mit einer bestimmenden Geste setzte Garak den Jüngeren auf dem Bett ab und erhob sich. Diese ganze Situation war ihm bereits unangenehm genug. Unter Alkoholeinfluss waren Menschen so...so offen zu lesen. Er hatte durchaus Julians Blick gesehen: Die leuchtenden Augen, die ihn schamlos musterten. Doch Garak würde nicht darauf eingehen, dass hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Der junge Mann erschien ihm so...naiv und unbedarft. Da stellte er selbst kein gutes Beiwerk dar. Er genoß ihre gemeinsamen Mittagsessen und auch durchaus die bescheidenen und subtilen Flirts, aber das hier...  
Sein eigenes Unbehagen überspielend strich Garak sich die Tunika glatt und räusperte sich. „Abermals, Dokor, eine gute N...“, setzte er an, doch der junge Arzt war, trotz seines Zustandes, flink genug ihm einen unerwarteten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, ihm gleichzeitig seinem Arm hinter den Hals zu legen und ihn so mit sich aufs Bett zu ziehen.

Ehrlich überrascht löste Garak den Kuss und atmete gepresst aus. Sein Körper lag nun direkt auf der filigranen Gestalt des Arztes, der ihn neckisch anfunkelte. „Ich will dich schon so lange, Elim.“, hauchte er leise und lies Garak erschaudern. Der Gebrauch des Vornamens war etwas sehr Intimes unter Cardassianern. Dies zusammen mit Julians verführerischer Körperwärme und immer deutlich spürbaren Erregung des jungen Mannes, ließ prickelnde Wärme in Garaks Körpermitte entstehen.

Er schluckte. „Doktor, Sie sind betrunken. Ich pflege keine Vorteile aus solchen Zuständen zu ziehen.“, bemerkte er knapp und wollte sich erneut aufrichten, doch Bashir hielt ihn fest. „Ich mag betrunken sein, aber vielleicht habe ich so endlich den Mut zusammenbekommen, den du nicht aufbringen konntest.“

Der Ältere zögerte. Das hier war falsch, das wusste er. Sein sonst so beherrschter Geist brüllte ihm stumme Befehle zu. Seine Disziplin stemmte sich gegen das Verlangen. Er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug und betrachtete Julians verführerischen Mund. „Ich sollte nicht...“, brachte er leise hervor und küsste den Jüngeren lang und zärtlich. Minuten schienen zu verstreichen und all die Zeit, die sie sich gegenseitig belogen und hingehalten hatten war wie weggewischt.

Genießend vergrub Julian seine Finger in den schwarzen Haare des Cardassianers und ließ sie langsam bis zu Garaks Gesicht wandern. Fast schon ehrfürchtig betrachteten die großen Braunen Augen jede Schuppe und jede Erhebung, die sich auf dem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Ich wollte mir schon immer die Zeit dafür nehmen können...“, murmelte er als er in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte. 

Garaks kräftigere Hand wanderte an Bashirs Flanke hinab nur um mit der flachen Hand, ab Höhe der Leiste, über die Brust erneut nach oben zu wandern. „Ich glaube, Sie hatten mich durchaus öfter schon auf einer Liege im Krankenflügel liegen, mein Lieber.“

Julian ignorierte, dass Garak ihn noch immer nicht mit Julian ansprach. „Es ist wohl kaum professionell, wenn das Personal sich an schlafenden Patienten vergreift.“, er lächelte und versuchte sich unter Garak zur Seite zu schieben. Der Ältere lies ihn gewähren und verlagerte das Gewicht. 

Recht behände setzte sich Julian daraufhin auf und drückte Garak in die Laken seines Bettes, so dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag. Geschickt wie ein Reiter schlug der Arzt ein Bein über ihn. Der ehemalige Spion seufzte wohlig als sich Ihre Erregungen durch den Stoff berührten und Julian begann seine Uniformjacke abzulegen. 

„Sie wirken eindeutig weniger angetrunken als auf dem Weg hierher...“, bemerkte Garak in einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Misstrauen. Als Antwort grinste der Jüngere lediglich gewinnend und begann Garaks Tunika abzustreifen. „Vielleicht bin ich ja manchmal auch für eine Überraschung gut, mein Lieber.“

Als die filigranen Finger des jungen Mannes seine Brust berührten und begannen jede Erhöhung und jedes Schuppenmuster mit federleichter Berührung nachzufahren, wuchs das Verlangen in Garak, doch er musste sich zurückhalten. Das Liebesspiel unter Cardassianer – insbesondere männlichen Cardassianern – war weitaus...wilder und rauer. Doch er hatte gelernt, dass Menschen es zuweilen langsamer angingen und sich mehr an dem Vorangehenden Liebkosen erfreuten als dem eigentlichen Sex. Der ehemalige Spion fragte sich, wie lange er den Reizen des Jüngeren noch widerstehen konnte bevor ihn das Verlangen übermannte.

Der Ältere schloss genüßlich die Augen als er Julians feuchte Lippen auf sich spürte und mit allen Sinnen verfolgte wie sie sich ihren Weg hinab bis zu seinem Bauchnabel bahnten.

Julian bemerkte erfreut, dass Garak seine Bedenken vorerst zu ignorieren schien und seinem jüngeren Liebhaber die Führung überließ. Er kostete jeden Millimeter cardassianischer Haut und Schuppenlinien aus, die in seltsam ästhetischen Bahnen Muskeln umspielten und bis hin zwischen die muskulösen Beine... Er atmete schwer und lächelte: „Mhhmh....ich könnte schwören, dass deine Nackenkämme und Schuppen dunkler geworden sind. Hat das vielleicht...?“, fragte er neckisch und beugte sich erneut vor um seinen Bettgefährten zu küssen, der ihn spielerisch tadelnd ansah. „Sie wollen mich verführen und haben sich vorher nicht über cardassianische Physiologie und Kopulation erkundigt? Ich hätte mehr erwartet...“

Mit einem Mal packte er Julian bei den Schultern und rollte sich mit ihm herum, so dass der Jüngere auf dem Rücken lag und ihn überrascht ansah. „Was...“, murmelte er. Jetzt wo der nackte Oberkörper des Cardassianers über ihm thronte bemerkte Julian wie viel kräftiger seine Art gebaut war. Garak hatte ihn mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite geworfen. Julian schluckte und fühlte sich plötzlich ausgeliefert. Doch es lag noch an etwas anderem: Garaks Blick hatte sich verändert. Die unerschütterliche Ruhe war aus seinem Blick gewichen und hatte Lust und Verlangen weichen müssen. Er wirkte...gefährlicher. Raubtierhafter.

Er musste sich zügeln, das wusste er. Der menschliche Körperbau hielt bei weitem weniger aus als der des verstärkten Exoskeletts, das einige Bereiche des cardassianischen Körpers umschloss. Julian war kein Gul oder Spion, der sein Leben lang auf Cardassia Prime gegen Schmerzen und Blessuren abgehärtet worden war und aus eben jenem Freude und Erregung zog.

Er sah zu Julian hinab – hatte er da für einen kurzen Moment Angst gesehen? Oder zumindest Verunsicherung? Der Ältere atmete tief durch und wand seinen Blick für einen Sekundenbruchteil ab, dann platzierte er einen sanften Kuss auf der Stirn des unter ihm Liegenden, stützte eine Hand neben Julians Kopf ab und fuhr mit der anderen Hand hinab. Der Arzt atmete ruckartig ein als Garaks Hand sich unter den Hosenbund stahl und die pulsierende Wärme umfasste, die sich ihm dort entgegen reckte. „Oh...“, seufzte Julian und warf den Kopf zurück. Zunächst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder bewegte sich Garaks Hand auf und ab. Julians Körper wand sich unter ihm in genußvollem Stöhnen und für den ehemaligen Spion wurde es immer schwerer dem Drang zu widerstehen, den Jüngeren einfach zu packen und zu nehmen. Ein anderer Cardassianer hätte sich gebührend gewehrt, so dass es einen wilden Kampf um die Vorherrschaft gegeben hätte bevor sich einer von beiden unterworfen hätte, doch Julian würde ihm nicht viel mehr als verbalen Protest entgegen setzen können.

Verlangend betrachtete er die dunkle Hautfarbe des Jüngeren, die auch nach menschlichen Standards etwas Besonderes zu sein schien. Unwillkürlich rieb er seine Hüfte gegen Julians warmen Körper und stöhnte selbst lustvoll. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Ist es dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?“, fragte er leise und knabberte vorsichtig an Julians Ohr.

„Du hältst mich für unglaublich jung und unerfahren, oder?“, Julian schmunzelte und fuhr ihm mit den Händen sanft über den Rücken. „Nein, es ist nicht das erste Mal mit einem Mann – aber mit einem Cardassianer...“, schob er vielsagend nach.

Garak nickte nur, küsste ihn erneut. „Öl?“ Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte und der Doktor langte an die Seite, wo ein kleiner Beistelltisch neben dem Bett stand und holte eine kleine Phiole mit blumig duftendem Öl hervor.

Langsam drehte der Ältere Julian auf den Bauch und biss sich zärtlich an dessen Schulter entlang. Seine gertenschlanke Figur war so anders. So zerbrechlich. So unendlich erotisch in seinen fließenden Bewegungen.

Als das kalte Öl ihn berührte erschauderte Bashir kurz und zuckte vor der tiefgehenden Berührung von Garaks Fingern zurück. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt bereitete der erfahrene Cardassianer seinen Liebhaber mit einer Hand vor, nur um mit der anderen zärtlich über dessen Rücken zu streichen. 

Für Julian fühlte es sich einfach unfassbar gut und erregend an: Die Hände des Cardassianers scheinbar überall auf seiner Haut, seine Berührung mal sanft und mal fordernd, seine Zähne neckisch und lustvoll-schmerzhaft in seinem Fleisch.

Garak verlangte die sinnliche Übung mehr Beherrschung ab als Bashir es vermutete. Umso befreiter fühlte er sich als er endlich in Julian eindrang. Zunächst spürte er wie sein Liebhaber verkrampfte und hielt inne. „Oh mein.....oh, du bist so...mhmh..“, stöhnte der junge Mann unter ihm in verlangendem Ton. „Weiter....bitte...“, keuchte er und Garak begann langsam in ihn zu stoßen. Der Cardassianer schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, dass er bisher bei keiner nächtlichen Liebschaft erfahren hatte: Ruhe und Hingabe. Er kostete jeden Zentimeter von Julians Körper aus und gab sich dem Gefühl hin eins mit ihm zu sein. Der gute Doktor gab deutliche, geräuschvolle Zeichen der Lust von sich und auch als Garak sein Tempo steigerte gefiel es ihm sichtlich.

Der Cardassianer beugte sich von hinten über Bashir und biss ihm unsanft in den Nacken. „Heute Nacht gehörst du nur mir, Julian.“, flüsterte er dunkel und ein zusätzlicher Schwall der Erregung rollte durch den Körper des jungen Mannes. „Ganz dir, Elim. Ganz dir.“

Garaks Hand fuhr herab und klatschte auf Bashirs nackte Pobacke. Ein blasser rosa Schatten blieb darauf zurück. Der ehemalige Spion zog sich auf seinem Liebhaber zurück was dieser mit einem frustrierten Schnauben beantwortete. 

„Rück' näher an das Kopfende . Die Arme an die Wand.“, delegierte Garak und rückte seinerseits auf, bis er erneut hinter Julian war. Bestimmend nahm er beide Handgelenke des Doktors, legte sie übereinander und fixierte sie mit seiner linken Hand an der Wand über Julians Kopf.

Erneut drang er in den Jüngeren ein. Diesmal schneller und härter. Julian keuchte und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, bis er plötzlich Garaks Rechte an seiner Männlichkeit spürte. Die anfänglichen Schmerzen waren wie fortgespült als sein Bettgefährte ihn verlangend massierte und sicherstellte, dass er ebenso viel Lust empfand wie er selbst. Er war so schön in diesem wilden, unkontrollierten Moment, der nicht erahnen lies, dass er sonst ein adretter und tugendhafter Sternenflottenoffizier war. Er gab sich dem Willen des Cardassianers hin, lies sich bereitwillig von ihm den Takt vorgeben.  
Ihr Liebesspiel steigerte sich von Sekunden zu Sekunde. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf ihren Körpern bis Garak merkte, dass Julian kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand. Mit geschickten Bewegungen brachte er seinen Liebhaber über die Schwelle und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit schweren Stoß in ihn.

~*~

Er war noch immer leicht verkatert und ein wenig gerädert von letzter Nacht UND ihm war kalt. Müde blinzelte er und betrachtete einen schlafenden Garak, der sich komplett in seine Decke eingerollt hatte. 

„Hey“, brummte er schläfrig. Langsam öffnete der Cardassianer ein Auge und hob auffordernd die Decke. Julian nahm die Einladung gerne an. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt lagen sie da und dösten zusammen. Niemand sagte etwas zur vergangenen Nacht. Das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn es würde nicht ihre Letzte gewesen sein.


End file.
